Edmontosaurus
|diet = Herbivore |length = 13 meters (43 ft) |weight = 5 tons |range = Isla Sorna Isla Nublar |film = |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Explorer |image_caption = An Edmontosaurus from Jurassic World}} Edmontosaurus was a large herbivorous dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous period. It's name means "Edmonton lizard" after the location of its discovery (Edmonton, Alberta, Canada). Edmontosaurus is part of the Hadrosauridae, or duckbill family of dinosaurs, who are known for their amazing teeth - or as paleontologists call it, their "dental battery." On each side of the jaw are three rows of sixty or more perfectly interlocking teeth - that's 720 per mouth, compared to thirty-two in an adult human! Not only did Edmontosaurus have a lot of teeth, but when one fell out, another from inside its jaw would take its place! Teeth like these are called "evergrowing".Dinosaur Field Guide, page 38. Edmontosaurus ate plants and had to be on constant alert for predators such as Tyrannosaurus and . Edmontosaurus could not outrun any of the meat-eaters and had to rely on outmaneuvering them - like a crafty football player - and traveling in large herds, where there was safety in numbers. Movies= Story Creation Edmontosaurus was created by InGen for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The Edmontosaurus clones oddly didn't have the fleshy comb on their heads like the original. However, the comb could have been male exclusive and the clones for Jurassic World are female. Edmontosaurus lived in the Cretaceous Cruise. Production and development A hadrosaur skull can be seen among the pile of bones in the Tyrannosaurus rex nest in .Jurassic Park Legacy members long concluded that it belonged to the genus Anatotitan, which is now classified as .[http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=577 JPEncyclopedia, Anatotitan copei (?) (S/F). Information retrieved at 2012-06-21.] It is unknown if Edmontosaurus was on Isla Sorna or was even recreated by InGen before Jurassic World. Gallery Anatotitan.jpg | Edmontosaurus from the Jurassic Park Institute. Edmontosaurus-info-graphic.png |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade) Edmontosaurus is seen shortly in Level 2 of ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' arcade game. It can either be seen with herds of Gallimimus or grazing on grass with Parasaurolophus or others of its kind. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Edmontosaurus is one of the Herbivores that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Explorer Edmontosaurus is one of the dinosaurs that can be collected in Jurassic Park: Explorer. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Edmontosaurus/Operation Genesis Edmontosaurus is a 3-star large herbivore featured in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. They live around wetland/grasslands in large herds and serve as one of the main food sources for Tyrannosaurus rex. Like the other hadrosaurs, they have a unique vocalization, a low hooting sound. Its DNA is found along with the Pachycephalosaurus and the Triceratops in the Hell Creek formation. When it's DNA is completed to 100% the Edmontosaurus will live until 6 years. Edmontosaurus can also live in harmony with any herbivore, especially with the other hadrosaurs. Jurassic Park: Builder see Edmontosaurus/Builder Edmontosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. |-|Comics= Comics under construction EdmontosaurusToppsComix.jpg|''Edmontosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) References Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods